


S/M: Reach My Heart || Larry Stylinson

by lappi88



Category: LARRY SHIPPER - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gay Harry, Gay Louis, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Illnesses, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Sex, midnight memories, one direction - Freeform, pretending not to love, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lappi88/pseuds/lappi88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Well, I’ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp…I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard…won’t see me fall apart…”</p>
<p>Paradise. Then Hell. Then again Paradise. Three different sort of Universe, belonging to a life spent fighting against those damn monsters. The period after his twenties was meant to be a matter of seeming and not being the real guy he wanted to be. He didn’t get to be a real man, he only got to be hit by those monsters with their sharp daggers. Sharp daggers directly pierced across his elastic heart. Not until he met his real world, that conjuction of muscles, emerald eyes and kindness he has never seen in anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

“…Well, I’ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade it might be too sharp…I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard…won’t see me fall apart…”

Paradise. Then Hell. Then again Paradise. Three different sort of Universe, belonging to a life spent fighting against those damn monsters. The period after his twenties was meant to be a matter of seeming and not being the real guy he wanted to be. He didn’t get to be a real man, he only got to be hit by those monsters with their sharp daggers. Sharp daggers directly pierced across his elastic heart. Not until he met his real world, that conjuction of muscles, emerald eyes and kindness he has never seen in anyone before. 

Louis Tomlinson, 22 years old, a thoughtless guy and openly gay, wants to spend a different summer this year. Flipping throughout the pages of a catalogue, he stops on some pictures showing the magnificent wonders of Mykonos, a Greek isle. There’s no way he can miss this chance to forget his regrets and to take a break from his life. And obviously, to find his Prince Charming. With his two friends Liam and Zayn, he goes there and he actually finds his soulmate. But, will that night be destined to fail? Sure, his life will not get better, because of the diagnosis he is going to get. 

Harry Styles, handsome, sexy and mysterious guy all dimples and curly hair, is himself going to spend a holiday in Mykonos, with the purpose to find a girl who Niall could have fun with. Nevertheless, he’s going to be the one to fall inside the trap of a good one night stand. Or in the wonderful trap of a difficult love, destined to miserably fail? His life is going to turn in a better or in a worse way?


	2. WHY DON'T WE GO THERE

Louis had been sitting on that uncomfortable white sofa for about an hour, though it was the most chilling place in that hot flat. He was flipping through the pages of a catalogue to decide the perfect place where to spend his summer holidays. He didn’t want to study at all, even though the next exam he was going to do was one of the most difficult in the whole plan. Spanish, he thought. How can a british guy expect to learn and speak well such a difficult language? He didn’t know, he just wanted to graduate and leave that damn University he got used to hate with all his heart. It was way better keeping on reading those catalogues, because his main purpose was again to choose the perfect holiday. But he was pretty sure the employee from the travel agency didn’t understand a word he said. 

\------

“I would like to see some catalogues for a summer holiday…”, he demanded, just a second after he sat in front of the desk of that outdated agency. It smelled like putrid wood and rubbish, he couldn’t understand how people would stay there without dying breathlessly. 

The employee, who was sitting scrolling down her Twitter timetable, peeked at him, lowering his glasses on her nose. She looked at him skeptically, “Where would you like to go?”, she asked. 

“I’d like to go to a suggestive place, you know…I mean, somewhere we can relax but also enjoy the night life…see?”, no, obviously not. He didn’t really want to know if she had fun in her life before. 

Some other skeptical looks after, she put up again her glasses and went to the shelf where the catalogues were standing. She started taking some of them, carrying them all on the desk, then she handed them to Louis, “Here you are! Free to decide at home, now?”, she asked retorically, just because she wanted to carry on scrolling her social life on Twitter. Louis thanked the woman, who waved her hand at him, and he went home, making the bell on the door echoing violently. 

\-----------

He knew that the woman was not the right one to rely on. She was like she hated her job, but Louis nevertheless needed to choose the perfect place. He was kinda angry at his two best mates, for leaving him alone and choose on his own. Oh, and not to forget, the period they were able to get out from work were the second and the third week of August. Nothing to say, a wonderful period to go on holiday, but definitely less bookable, because of the high prices. 

So, he hadn’t choose where to go yet, because nothing seemed to be perfect. Nothing seemed to make him smile and say ‘yes, this is the right one’. Nothing. Luckily, he was thankful to have his hair ball next to him, who soothed him when he was upset or disappointed. She was snuzzling against Louis’ shoulder, purring and meowing, surely because she was hungry and because she wanted some cuddles. 

“Semola, hi, my little ball of furr!”, he said, snuzzling himself against her hair, “Have you ever seen such a shitty catalogue before? No, obviously not!”, he asked her, almost as if she was able to answer. 

“Purr?”, she purred, as if she was actually answering, but maybe meaning something like ‘Human, give me some food!”. 

And yeah, her name was Semola. Semola like the name of the child from “The sword in the stone”, or better, the italian version of the name. Zayn and Liam were not so keen on keeping the animal, because she was full of hair and she would bring a wide amount of dust. God, as if that house was not so dusty itself! But, much for Louis’ relief, they gave up on keeping her, bursting out of laughter for her name. And who was Louis for not loving his friends, just because they agreed on keeping her? He was completely in love with his new kitten that his thoughts went back to when he brought her to the veterinary for the first time. 

\-------

The doctor opened the door, smiling at Louis, who was holding his cat’s kennel gracefully. When he opened her new red house, the cat sprinted out meowing and purring. The doctor checked her out in every possible way he could. 

“What is its name?”, he asked, tilting his head to watch carefully at her. Louis beamed at him and responded proud, “Semola!”, almost yelling and commending himself for the beautiful choice. 

“Semola, yeah? It’s…uhm, like…a feminine name, right?”, the doctor answered. 

“Nope! Semola, the italian name of the child in ‘the sword in the stone’…do you know that movie?”, he was completely afraid of hearing a negative response from the doctor, and he was kinda afraid to be disappointed on that. How can a person not know Walt Disney movies? 

“Yeah, but it could actually seem a feminine name…”, he answered. Louis opened wide his eyes and lifted up his eyebrows, but he didn’t answered, “Ok, Mr Tomlinson…the cat is a little lady, not a boy as you believed she was”

\-------------

Perhaps Louis didn’t want to believe she was a girl, maybe he wanted a little male just because he lost his old grey cat some months before leaving Doncaster to go to London. So he decided it was going to be named Semola, without problems. He liked it, and much to her dismay, she was gotten a little gold medal with her name on it. That she never used, obviously. 

Another kiss on her tummy and a caress over her head after, he went back flipping through the pages of those unuseful catalogues. They were offering him only disappointments. Until then, he didn’t see any interesting country he would like to visit. But, some moments later, Louis turned his head towards the armchair where were laying the other magazines, and he saw the perfect one. Mykonos, Greece. He took that one, and flipped through its pages, finding that it was a fantastic and cheap destination to where spending his holidays with his friends. Suddenly, he saw a section dedicated to some discos or pubs in which they organized only gay parties. Fuck yes, that was definitely the perfect place to go! Louis has already pictured a plan for the entire week: sunbathing, swimming and having sex. A lot of sex. Topping, bottoming, everything he could do. He wanted to be in his climax good graces the whole holiday. 

So, he decided to book a plane and a flat directly on the net, in order to spend a less amount of money, just to come back then and say, “Yes, it worth it!”. 

“We’re home, Lou”, said Zayn and Liam from the entrance door of their flat. Louis sprang from the kitchen, beaming at them. 

“Dinner’s almost ready, guys. Hurry up!”, he yelled. 

“Why are you so happy, mate? Did you shag?”, asked Zayn, chuckling. 

“No, you twat! I’ve fantastic news for you! Come on, hurry up!”, he went back to the kitchen, to lay the table and to prepare plates for pasta. 

Let’s say it, he definitely wasn’t a cook. Louis always thought that cooking was a very difficult activity to pursue, refusing everytime to do it. Just to say, Liam and Zayn always thanked the highest goodness in heaven, because the last time Louis cooked, was a catastrophic failure. But in the last period, he tried to learn some tips for doing that, just because he wanted to eclipse from Charles Dickens or all the other fuckers he had to study. Nothing to say, when Louis wasn’t keen on studying, he started learning and dedicating himself to other things. Like the recent interest for jellyfishes. He studied all their characteristics and he started nurturing a real love for that jelly invertebrates. 

“Are you going to tell us…”, Liam chewed his mouthful of spaghetti, “…why are you so happy this evening?”. Louis stood up from his chair and went towards the fridge, swaying his hips and smiling like an idiot. 

Then he turned to face his friends and stretched out his arms, “Guys…are you ready? I found the perfect destination for our holidays!”, but he hurried up taking the food he prepared because Liam was already glaring at him. 

Liam, yeah. Maybe, he did burnt too many calories when, every night, he got fucked by Zayn, while yelling and moaning like a dog in heat. Louis was getting used to that, so he went out from his room and slept on the couch with his kitten. However he was been warned the first day he asked to rent a room in that flat. 

“I get screwed by Zayn every night, so much it’s hurting my butt now. Don’t you mind listening to some moaning, do you?”. He couldn’t say anything though, because the price of the rent was too cheap to complain about it. And he was grateful he found such wonderful friends. They were always there for him, let alone the fact they were gay like him. When he started going out with them, he started also fucking as much as a whore. Yeah, Louis definitely couldn’t complain about anything. 

“Mykonos, lads! Sunbathing, swimming, land of gays like us…sex…sex…and again SEX!”, he announced, enfasizing the last word. Louis explained every detail to his friends, also taking the responsibility to have everything booked for the very next day, while they were at work. Even though ‘work’ wasn’t the right word for what they did. Liam taught to dance to a group of old women, while Zayn was a in-call secretary. Yeah, in-call. So, when his boss wanted to empty his testicles, Zayn has to be there.   
That night, well locked in his room, Louis decided to improve his horizons on that isle, surfing on some web sites. He started looking for pictures about landscapes, but he finished watching to some other showing naked and sexy men. Louis got suddenly excited, drooling on those pictures, so he couldn’t help but taking care of his hard on, pushing eager to come out from his jeans. He put a hand inside his boxers, where his erection was, and he pulled out it. 

A stroke, two strokes, three strokes. He concentrated on those moanings men and, after a ‘Oh God, it feels so good’ and a ‘I’m gonna cum so hard…’, Louis came itself, opening his mouth, arching his back and taking all his cum in his hand. Oh yes, it would have been a fantastic holiday, Louis said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an experiment I did, just to tell a big part of my life using Louis Tomlinson as my personification. Yeah, that's right, I lived most of the 'adventures' I described in this one. Could I tell you something? Live the life as if it was the last day, because every single one of you is strong, don't let yourselves go down just because of a little problem. The world is yours, don't give up on anything!


End file.
